


Waffles

by analogical_trash



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF), Thomas Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analogical_trash/pseuds/analogical_trash
Summary: anxiety just wanted to make some waffles how did it end up with him hiding under his covers and cryinganalogical and hints of royality





	Waffles

Anxiety was not having a good day today. Well when did anxiety ever have a good day. He really one had okay, bad, and really bad days. He thought today was going to be an okay day he actually gotten to bed at a decent time. Well a decent time for him and he didn’t have too bad of a nightmare. He had descended to go and get something to eat, usually he would just get some yagot or something that didn’t take much energy to make. But today he really wanted some waffles, it was 11:00 he knew that Patton come out and made lunch around noon. Normally on okay days he would just get a snack and join the rest of them for lunch. The others seem to like it when he join them for lunch or at least they acted like it. His stomach growled he didn’t want to wait for lunch and he really wanted waffles. It shouldn’t be that hard to make waffles he would make a few and eat them before anyone knew. He sat on the kitchen counter looking thought the capnet looking for the pancake mix. While looking for the mix he accidentally knocked over a box of cookies, he reached out as fast as he could trying to grab it before it hit the floor. Unfortunately he wasn’t fast enough there was broken cookies all over the floor, anxiety look at them luckily there was too much of a mess. The box must have been almost empty. Anxiety thought about just picking up all the mess and carrying back into bed, but gosh darnit he wanted these waffles. He finally saw the pancake mix he grab it and a mixing bowl. He plug in the waffler maker and out everything he needed for the fridge. The box said he needed two eggs, he pulled out the eggs he was careful as he cracked two eggs into the bowl. After the eggs he got water and oil into the bowl he mixed everything up. He poured some of the waffle mix into the waffle maker and closed it. He looked at the ground and all the cookies pieces everywhere. He let the kitchen to get the borm and so that he could clear up the mess, on his way he saw logic walking down the hall his nose in a book like always.

“Anxiety hey it’s nice to see you out and about” Logic said putting his book down.

“Hey logic can I help you with something?” Anxiety’s heart speed up he didn’t think logic would stop and talk to him

“Not right now I would like you to after lunch you to look over the script we outlined yesterday you’re good at finding the mistakes”“Sure I can do that just know I may take a while to find everything”

“I don’t have anything else plan the rest of the day we can work on it together” ity nodded and then Logic smiled at him “I’ll see you later then”

Logic walked away nose still in his book, ity stood there his face heating up. His heart was going crazy he leaned against the wall trying to calm it down. He always need some time to collect himself after talking to logan. After what felt like forever he started walking again he grab the broom and started walking to the kitchen. He was almost there when he hard someone yell. He rushed into find patton and roman in the kitchen, there was the smell of something burning. Patton unplugged the waffle maker there was smoke coming from it he rushed it over to the sink. He opened it up and pulled out the burnt waffle tossing it in the trash.

“Ouchie ouchie ouch!” patton said shaking his hand “that was hot”

“You okay mo you should have let me grab it” Prince asked gently taking morality hand looking it over

“I’m fine” patton looks on the ground tears filling his eye “I can’t say the same for my cookies”

“I’m sorry” Anxiety stepped into the room “I wa-”

“Anxiety you made this mess” Prince asked his voice a bit too loud ity took a half a step back

“W-well…” anxiety started

“Now kiddo if it was you, you have to own up to it” patton said in his dad voice

“I- I mean it was bu-” anxiety was cut off

“No buts you destroyed morality’s cookies” Prince cut anxiety off his voice keep getting louder and louder and anxiety got smaller and smaller “you made a mess of the kitchen and left waffles to burn, right before lunch too. You know morality works hard to make lunch for us every day but you ever show up. You would rather make a big mess and then just leave it to do what??”

“What’s going over here” logic walked into the kitchen he looked around at the mess. “What happened in here?”

“Anxiety made a big mess and then just left it here for morality to clean up” Prince said

“I-I…” anxiety try to defend himself but there were tears forming into his eyes. He felt like he couldn’t breath, he didn’t like yell he looked around everyone was looking at him. Prince was pissed, morality was looked sad, disappointed and most importantly like he was going to cry. Anxiety couldn’t handle prince’s and morality’s faces he knew he wouldn’t be able to look at logic. His heart was pounding in his chest, tears where threatened to fall, the lights were too bright, everything was just too much. So he did the only thing he could do he turn around and ran to his room shutting the door behind him. He turned off all the lights and crawled into bed pulling the covers over his head. He felt a little better hiding under the covers the weight and darkness giving some comfort. 

Anxiety could still hear prince yelling in the kitchen, ity let the tears fall putting his hands over his ears. Why did he get out of bed his morning? He should have just stay in bed and none of this would have happened. Why did he think he could make waffles for himself? Anxiety was to busy in his head that he didn’t hear someone knocking at the door. But he did feel the bed dip as someone sat down on it. Ity froze someone come to yell at him someone come to tell him how much he messed up. A choked sob escaped his lips, the blankets were starting to feel suffocating. The darkness started to feel like it was closing in around him, his breathing picked up he let out a choked sound.

“Anxiety you need to breath” Logan said anxiety was confused as to why he was the one sitting here and why he wasn’t yell. The covers lifted up a little bit anxiety felt the rush of cold fresh air come in there was a little bit of light but not much. Logan must not have turn on the lights when he come into the room. He felt like he could breath again but it will still hot and suffocating under the blanket.

“Anxiety it’s okay you can come out if you want or you can stay under the covers but you need to breath for me” Logic said in a calm and soft voice. Anxiety didn’t really want to see logic’s face when he started to yell but he couldn’t keep his face under the cover any more. He slowly inched the the covers, off of his head and found that logic was sitting really close. He refused to look at logic inside he looked down at the covers in his hands fidgeting.

“Anxiety It’s okay” ity hear logic reassure him but it wasn’t okay he messed everything up. Again. Tears formed in anxiety’s eyes he try not to let them fall he didn’t want to cry infront of logic. “Shhh let it out of you need, I’m here you’re safe”

Anxiety was surprised when he felt fingers run through his hair, his heart picked up and so did his breathing. The hand stop for a second but then continued anxiety closed his eyes and let the tears fall. His body started to shake as he started to sob.

“That’s it let it out” logan said running his fingers through his hair “you’re safe”

Anxiety rolled over so her was facing logic clucking at the covers in his hand. Logic pulled him into his lap anxiety wrapped his arms around logic burying his face into him. Logic’s hand drifted from anxiety’s hair to down, he started to rub circles into his back.

“It okay anxiety you’re okay morality isn’t mad and prince has cold down” Logic said anxiety was shaking as he cried holding on tight to logic. “We all know that you didn’t want to make a mess just to make a mess. And I saw the boom you were planning on clearing it up”

Logic held on to anxiety even tho anxiety was getting tears and snot all over his shirt. Logic keep reassuring anxiety that no one hated him and that he was okay. Until his breathing even out and the tears all but stop.

“You didn’t mean to have the waffles burn I distracted you didn’t I?” anxiety give another sob logic pulled him closer “I’m sorry you should have said you didn’t have time to talk. The others will understand it not your fault anxiety”

Anxiety was exhausted he didn’t let go of logic not wanting to be left alone, logic seem to understand that anxiety was beat. He pulled himself and anxiety down into a laying position on anxiety’s bed he pulled the covers over the two of them. Logic shifted anxiety a little so that he was laying on his, his head resting on logan chest. Anxiety listened to logan heartbeat and feel the rise and fall of chest, anxiety close his eyes maybe today wasn’t such a bad day. He fall asleep in logic’s arms.

Logic’s point of view

He held on to anxiety as he fell asleep, he run his fingers through his hair after he knew anxiety was asleep he waited another 10 minutes then he kissed the top of anxiety’s head.

“I love you anxiety I hope you have sweet dreams”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it, sorry for the mistakes.  
> come say Hi to me on my tumble analogical-trash


End file.
